


What Do Bats Sound Like

by TooRational



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dramatic Pete Wentz, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Long-suffering Patrick Stump, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Relationship, That should be a tag already come on, Vampire Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: Thought: whenever vampire!Pete is Having A Night he just fucking. screeches. you know, like bat.-setting-in-a-honeymoon @ tumblrAnd thus this was born.(IDK either, folks. Just go with it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)
Relationships: Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	What Do Bats Sound Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intocooperstown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intocooperstown/gifts).



It's another late night for Patrick, mixing up potential antidotes, scribbling down what's supposed to be his findings and objective observations but is rapidly turning into Dramatic Angsting (TM Joe) about their lives and imminent deaths.

So, you know, the usual.

He's just pouring the last batch of Blender Blood Substitute into a jar for Pete (they ran out of glasses months ago, and if Patrick sees Pete chug the concoction directly from the blender _one more time_ ) because he's a _good_ friend who helps his undead friends, when an unholy, ear-splitting screech pierces through the warehouse, and Patrick startles so hard he spills Pete's breakfast all over himself.

His first thought is _Oh,_ gross _, this thing tastes even worse than I imagined_ , because of course a bit of Unnamed Liquid ended up in his mouth.

His second is _What the fuck_.

Patrick... knows that screech?

"Pete?" It better be Pete, otherwise Patrick is in deep shit. "What the fuck, I thought you were out. Where are you?"

A deep, heavy sigh comes from the general direction of... underneath.

Patrick shakes the remaining liquid off his hands, mops up his face with a suspicious looking rag, and walks the few steps over to Pete's... dwelling. Bedroom? Built-in coffin substitute.

Come to think of it, the fact that Pete essentially sleeps in ground is a little weird. What's wrong with the bedroom area at the back of the warehouse that the rest of them use? There are no windows there, and they have _mattresses_. And sheets, and blankets, and pillows. All that nice, fluffy, comforting stuff that makes one feel better.

Patrick suspects Pete's just making shit up. There's no way he needs to sleep in a coffin, he just watched too much Dracula as a child.

When Patrick opens the doors to Pete's Room Knock Before You Open, he finds Pete with his hands folded on his stomach, staring mournfully into nothing.

Patrick raises his eyebrows at him.

"Um, hello?"

Pete just sighs again.

Patrick feels the sighing is an extra special level of Dramatic since Pete technically doesn't need to breathe.

"...you ok?"

Pete blinks.

Slowly.

Patrick blinks back, but normal speed.

He's totally done indulging Pete. It's enough he's not already in the shower, trying to scrub this foul-smelling liquid from every inch of his body. This is Patrick being generous. He's being a _good_ friend, _again_.

Still.

"...wanna cuddle for a bit?"

Pete doesn't move, eerily immovable in his depressing little space, but his eyes cut to Patrick's suddenly, a move that betrays how fast Pete could move if he wanted to. Across the warehouse in the blink of an eye. Between Patrick and danger even faster, as he's demonstrated so many times by now.

"C'mon," Patrick says, and starts walking away, "I gotta scrub your breakfast from my ears, but you know where my bed is."

By the time Patrick comes out of the bathroom Pete is in his bed, pretending to be asleep (or dead, because _that's what it looks like, Pete_ ).

Patrick ignores the dumbass that is his undead soulmate, shoves and pokes at him until he's lying on his side, pulls the covers over them both, and cuddles up to the cold stretch of Pete's spine.

"Better?" Patrick whispers into the weirdly pale nape of Pete's neck. Sometimes he misses the golden hue of Pete's skin so much, his breath catches. But he'll take Pete whichever way he can, and be grateful for it. For as long as possible.

Pete doesn't answer. Instead, he pulls Patrick's arm tighter across his chest and presses back into Patrick.

_Dumbass._

Patrick smiles, and falls asleep feeling his warmth seep into Pete, until he can't tell where he ends and Pete begins.

*

**Author's Note:**

> [Tamblers.](https://toorational.tumblr.com/) Come talk to me.


End file.
